destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
INII Lothuialdir Fenwood
<--In Night's Infinite Idols Campaign <--INII Character List -- -- Character Description http://destinyofthefated.wikia.com/wiki/Specialist_Class Appearance: -- Greatest Strength: -- Greatest Weakness: -- Distinguishing Features: -- Details: -- Description Summary: To find Lothuialdir, it takes naught but a simple search through the woods. This graceful wood elf resides in the leafy domain of the Telan Jungle. He is not like a typical wood elf, which tend to stay within their cities and enjoying the company of others. Lothuialdir is a very quiet one, preferring to remain solitary and away from company. Standing at about five feet and seven inches, Lothuialdir sports a rather slender form. His shoulders are narrow and his arms are not too built. Judging by the simple long bow on his back, one could see how this elf never really had a need to muscularly train himself. -- His face, though, easily shone a hawk-like visage. His pointed nose complimented his upwards-slanted eyes whose calm gaze seemed to penetrate one's mind. Lothuialdir's sharp, thin eyebrows gave his whole face a dangerous look as well, although he was known among the wood elves for being very neutral and indifferent to all. His long, dark green-tinted hair reached the lower part of his back. Lothuialdir kept his hair very orderly and sanitized, though for what reasons, no one really knows. Some believe the green tint to his hair has something to do with his attunement to the deity, Gaea. -- As his faith and choice of lifestyle implies, Lothuialdir adores nature and the environment around him. Meditation and relaxation, or even training really, help him sustain happiness in his daily life. Some question as to why he is such a "nature" nut, though not necessarily with those words. It all stemmed from his childhood. When Lothuialdir was born, his internal organs were not fully developed as he had been born a whole month too early. He neither spoke nor wailed, as most young do. He hadn't even opened his eyes. Lothuialdir simply ticked his time away in a coma, waiting for undevelopment to finally claim his life. He was doomed to die, and forsaken by the town's doctors. -- One morning, about a week before the time , a bright blue butterfly fluttered and perched upon his nose, beating its wings a couple of times and finally settling down. It crawled up the bridge of his nose and lightly brushed his eyelashes with its own antennae. Lothuialdir's eyes twitched and then suddenly flashed open. The butterfly leaped off in surprise and briskly flew away. But, although only a child, Lothuialdir distinctly remembers seeing the mark of Gaea upon the insect's wings as it fled. Spells/Abilities Marksmanship: *Archery Mastery - 3 Ranks *Special Shot - 3 FP Finesse: *Light Armor Mastery Cunning: *Man Tracking (Passive) Specialist * Sprint * Meditation Inventory Knife Equipment - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity Can be used to skin corpses; animal hides and bandit scalps can be sold for coins.+0 DamageDeals blade damage. : Category:User Created Content Category:Destiny of the Fated